Talk:Rosetail/Archive 1
Style Concerns * Template - Name titles need to be followed by a colon [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) * Categories need to be added [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) * History seems short, but I'm at a loss as to how to make this one longer... [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Frostfur I thought Rosetail was one of Frostfur's kits who tried to defend her siblings when shadowclan attacked because Frostfur grieved the loss of a kit i thought it was a typo [[User:heavenily| ♪ heavenily ♥ ]] 20:07, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Rosetail and Frostfur are almost same old! --User talk:Rainbreath Her father is Windflight and her mother is Poppydawn. Her brother and sister are Thistleclaw and Sweetpaw--Nightfall101 05:12, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Description Where does it say her tail is pink-ish orange? Boltstar 01:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) In Bluestar's Prophecy Bluestar says she has a pinkish ginger tail hence her name. --Stonestar 12:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC)Stonestar I think she is white or tortoiseshell. --User:Rainbreath Nope, all we know is she has a pink-ish orange tail. Check in Bluestar's Prophecy, she mentions Snowfur chose the name because of her pink-ish orange tail. Dappleclaw Go ShadowClan! 00:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ya, ya, we know about her tail but what about her pelt? And her eyes? Can anyone plz cite me where it mentions her pelt and eyes in the books???Emberstarfireclan 22:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Her pelt: Bluestar's Prophecy Page 15, her eyes, we don't know. The eye color was added because, well, we can't have a cat with no eyes. [[User:Dappleclaw|[[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple']][[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw']]]] 22:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thx!^^ Emberstarfireclan 15:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Eye Color Where does it say that Rosetail has dark green eyes? Sparrowsong 22:48, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I dont think it ever said, but then again, alot of cats who never had a mentioned eye color manage to get one on this site. If the admins can't verify the eye color, they should just leave the eyes gray, and stop confusing the rest of us with guesses and illegitimate errors!!Emberstarfireclan 22:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) If it confuses you, your stupid. We can't have cats with no eyes. If we left them blank, their eyes would be white because of the charart blanks. Also, please take this to PCA, as it has nothing to do with improving this article.--Featherstorm9678 07:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 What do you mean? Are you saying the eye colours on the chararts are confusing you? How is that confusing? If there's no eye colour in their description, thne there's no known eye colour. Leaving the eye's grey would look dumb, and we can't not give them pictures if we don't know their eye colours, it's three pixels! 15:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) KIts I don't think it does say--Nightfall101 05:13, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Does Rosetial have any kits of her own??--Fawnfur 18:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Not that we know of, but, theoretically, she could be the mother of Dustpelt, Ravenpaw, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Darkstripe, or Longtail, as their mothers aren't known. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 20:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) They are too known. Darkstripe, Longtail, and Graystripe's mother is Willowpelt. Brindleface is the mother of Sandstorm, and Robinwing is Dustpelt and Ravenpaw's mother. Also, please take this to the off wiki forums, as this has nothing to do with the improvement of Rosetail's page.--Featherstorm9678 07:22, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 I got it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rosetail is the mother of darkstripe and longtail could have come from a later litter wich explains why Darkstripe was his mentor. No. Willowpelt was Darkstripe and Longtail's mother, not Rosetail. Rosetail had no kits. Also, please take this to the off wiki forums, as this has nothing to do with the improvment of this article.--Featherstorm9678 07:22, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Willowpelt is Darkstripe's and Graystripe's mother not Rosetail.Robinwing is Dustpelt's,Ravenpaw's and Longtail's mother.Brindleface is Sandstorm's mother,so know Rosetail does not have any kits that we know of.--Shadeflower Rosetail Dark Forest? Why does it say that Thistleclaw is a "suspected dark forest member"???? --Aurorablaze This is the talk page of Rosetail, and things to be fixed on the article are to be discussed here, not questions about Thistleclaw. Please bring it to Thistleclaw's talkpage, and watch the overuse of pucuation. Ice fall 23:51, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Tail In Bluestar's prophecy she is constantly reffered to as the 'red-tailed warrior.' Should this go in her main description or under trivia? I can get citations if needed. [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]P-p-p-poker face 02:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC) If you find a citation, please add it. :) 04:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) An elder..? o_O? I object to the thought that Rosetail was an elder in Into the Wild! She and Frostfur were only several moons apart, and Frostfur remained a Queen/Warrior until The New Prophecy! Also, Rosetail was younger than Bluestar! If you look at Frostfur's talk page, it says that Brightheart and Thornclaw were Frostfur's kits, though they could easily have been Rosetail's kits and Frostfur could have been their foster mother. Just look at the evidence! Brightheart and Thornclaw were supposedly siblings to Cinderpelt and Brackenfur, but they were apprenticed late! What if they were really Rosetail's kits and when Rosetail was killed in the battle with ShadowClan, they were taken care of by Frostfur? Then, when Cinderpelt and Brackenfur became apprentices, Brightheart and Thornclaw were just too young to become apprentices yet! That's just what I think really happened... Sproutingfire 20:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Sproutingfire *with the voice of Michael Kyle from My Wife and Kids* Uh... Nuh! Did you even tear any Warriors books?!?--Featherstorm9678 07:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 This isn't a place for speculations about Rosetail's rank in the Clan. --Starry Hawk 16:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC)